


REALLY Far From Home

by Cornholio4



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shazam (2019), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Oneshot, Peter appreciates the help the Vasquez family are giving him, Peter was the kid in Iron Man 2, Shazam spoilers, The Vasquez thinks he is just in denial, also on FanFiction, he is waiting to go home back to Aunt May, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: When those dusted by Thanos were turned to life, Peter ended up in Philadelphia, in another universe. He gets sent to the foster home of the Vasquez family. He tries to fit in while waiting for the Avengers to come rescue him and bring him back to his home universe.





	REALLY Far From Home

Sixteen year old Peter Parker had felt his Spider-Sense go off harder than it ever had been when he was on Titan and begging Tony Stark to help him. He was so afraid ass he felt himself turning to dust. He then knew darkness and then a light...

Suddenly he found himself in a park, apparently afterlife was much different than he thought it would be. He went to a bin and found an old newspaper. It was for a Philadelphia newspaper and it was dated January of 2019? Had he been dead for months since it was only supposed to be April? He looked through it and saw mentions of some caped superhero that Philadelphia had.

They made mentions of comparisons of Superman, the Flash and other superheroes he had never heard of. Was he in the future, another timeline or another Earth?

He ditched the remains of his Spider Armor and he still had his Spider-Man suit underneath and put on the mask. He then went to hide and explore.

Soon enough he had found some old clothes in a dumpster along with an old backpack that had a ripped arm. He had gotten changed and was just wondering about. Truth be told the closest thing he had to a plan on what to do was wait for Mr Stark and the Avengers to find him. He began waiting on a bench.

He was growing bored and feeling a bit hungry when it was starting to get dark and then came some police officers asking if he was lost or homeless. He felt that going with them was his best option.

* * *

Social Services agent Emma B. Glover was perplexed by the runaway or just homeless teenager they found by the name of Peter Parker, he said he lived with his Aunt may in Queens in another dimension so she guessed he was jsut being a smart aleck. However they had no record or anything on him; nothing to suggest he was even born or ever existed. She was not sure if 'Peter Parker' was his actual name.

All he had along with his dumpster diving clothes, was a backpack that he refused to let anyone touch, somehow she got the sense that the kid had been through a war with how he presented himself. What on earth could this kid have gone through and would he need to see a psychiatrist?

She set him up for foster care and it seemed that Peter was in luck. The Vasquez Family was contacted and despite all their mouths; it seemed that they were perfectly happy to take another foster child in.

She told Peter to give them a chance and was pretty confident he will fit in; considering they were the foster family that Billy Batson finally found himself happily staying with.

* * *

Peter was quiet as Victor and Rosa Vasquez drove him to their home where he would be staying with for the time being. He met the other foster children staying there Mary, Freddy, Billy, Eugene, Pedro and Darla. They were welcoming and happy to greet him, Darla the youngest seemed to be cheerful and a hugger.

Peter felt he had to be straight and honest with them, "Thanks for taking me in, I do need a place to stay but my Aunt May is waiting for me to come home far away. I don't want to get your hopes up on me actually staying." He then solemnly went to the couch to sit down but them looking at him confused and a bit hurt. Rosa and Victor told them that Peter jsut needs time to settle.

Billy then decided to go up to him and tell him "Peter dude, I have been where are now. You try to tell yourself she is waiting for you to come home but trust me it will be for naught, she probably abandoned you on purpose..." Peter then glared harshly at Billy with Rosa taking Billy aside and softly scolding him for being insensitive. The rest of the foster family went to give Peter some space.

Peter began watching the TV and saw there were some shows and movies that existed here that also existed back on his Earth. Later he found a news story talking about how at Fawcett High school the local superhero as well as the Superman guy he read about earlier had visited a disabled foster kid during lunch.

Peter's eyes widened when he saw that Freddy was nearby and asked him about it. He smiled sheepishly about it.

He had asked Freddy if he could get into touch with his superhero friends and see about finding a way for him to get back to his Earth. Freddy sarcastically said yes and it was clear he was just humouring Peter.

He was roommates with Eugene and he could see he was something of a hacker and a gamer which reminded him of his friend Ned. He couldn't wait to see Ned again.

He started school at Fawcett High soon and was finding it alright; the curriculum was much less advanced than the one at Midtown with that being a school for gifted science students.

He met two bigger subdued kids called Brett and Burke Bryer who were a couple of rich kids, apparently they were humbled by the nameless superhero having wrecked their dad's car and then showing up to show him as a friend. He was getting some serious déjà vu hearing about all this.

After school he told Mary he just wanted to explore Philadelphia for a bit, she said to make sure he was back by dinner.

It was an excuse to go into an alley and change into his Spider-Man suit; with any luck he would get to meet this superhero.

As Spider-Man he managed to stop a few speeding cars, rescued a trapped dog from an abandoned warehouse and other such things. He was at it for a few hours until he decided to get his backpack and then go back to the Vasquez house.

He had jumped to the back of the house and climbed up and into an open window. However he had ended up going into Darla's room. She had screamed until he unmasked himself and asked that they keep it down.

They were stunned and Peter asked them if she can keep it between them, "Because a good sister keeps secrets, doesn't she?" Darla asked and Peter gave a slight nod.

He went back to his and Eugene's room and fortunately Eugene was not in at the moment so he had time to get changed. He went downstairs surprising the other foster family and he jsut said he sneaked in. They seemed glad he had not run away and began getting things ready for dinner.

In the next few days he had been going out as Spider-Man and Philadelphia caught on quick that there was another superhero in town. He had been telling Darla about on his other Earth how he got bit by a spider and his Uncle Ben's death inspired him to become a Superhero. He had told her about the Avengers especially his 2 favourites; Captain America and Iron Man who had giving him his new suit.

* * *

Billy had been surprised that there was another Superhero in town, this Spider-Man as he was calling himself. He wanted to see if he could find him himself but Mary wanted them to focus on making Peter feel at home.

At first he thought Peter's story of being from another Earth and his Aunt May was jsut waiting for him to come home was just him trying to cope that he was abandoned just like Billy was. He didn't want Peter to be setting himself up for disappointment like he was.

However he seems convinced it was the case and with aliens and stuff like that; was it really that unbelievable? He was given powers by a wizard for crying out loud!

When he had time he went to Metropolis as his alter ego and met Superman again, he asked him "Hey Supes, can I ask for a favour? In the foster house where my friend Freddy lives; they took in this boy called Peter and he seems convinced he came here from another Earth and we don't really believe it. Still, just in case do you think you can keep an eye out on anything out of the ordinary please?"

Superman was happy to and Billy flew back home.

* * *

Mary had been in her foster home since she was about Darla's age; she was always more than happy to welcome her foster siblings as they came. Peter seemed like he would be a difficult case like Billy had been.

He seemed deadest on his delusions that his guardian was on another Earth waiting for him. It seemed harmless enough but then it was becoming worrying when she found him remarking that he was on the moon Titan and a purple alien caused him to turn to dust. She even heard from Victor and Rosa that the social worker recommended psychiatric help if needed. What could Peter have gone through to make him like this?

Still she was the best elder sister figure to Peter she was capable of being; she even introduced him to Hoppy; the pet rabbit she had rescued from being a test animal at a lab.

Peter seemed to be bonding well with Darla who he told his stories to; she found him telling Darla that when he was a kid he went to an expo where robots attacked. One had been in front of him but was saved by an iron man?

Then things began being suspicious; Peter always liked to go out on his own after school and during this time a new Superhero calling himself Spider-Man had been out and about. She saw the similarities between Billy's arrival and then his alter ego after that and Peter's arrival and then this Spider-Man.

One day she brought the foster siblings to the wizard's lair, "Everyone; I think Peter is this Spider-Man that has been appearing ever since he arrived." Mary had told them and mostly everyone was taken aback by her theory.

"Yes someone else figured it out! I am the best at keeping secrets!" Darla beamed with pride as everyone was stunned by this; again a foster sibling became a Superhero and Darla was keeping it secret?

They decided to get Peter alone after school and discuss it with him then.

* * *

The next day at lunch Peter was eating with the other Vasquez foster siblings at their own table; they looked like they were trying to keep a secret from them. Peter was about to ask what was going on when a figured entered which had everyone silent.

Peter recognised the smiling god like man entering as Superman; "Is Peter Parker here?" he asked out loud and Peter was stunned and he stood up. "My new friends came here looking for you." Superman explained and then entered Tony Stark in full Iron Man; armor, Steve Rogers in his full Captain America uniform and shield and Doctor Stephen Strange in his cloak.

Peter went and greeted them, "Hey Underoos; we finally have purple people eater taken care of and here to take you away from this place. Just in time too because I hate the smell of this cafeteria food; I am sure Capsicle doesn't mind but then again it would be better than the slop he had to eat in school when he was a kid." Tony told him and Peter looked behind him and saw the Vasquez' foster kids were slack jawed.

* * *

Rosa and Victor had everything explained to them but took it in stride; they gave Peter a hug and wished him good luck in getting home. They watched as he gave a goodbye hug to his foster siblings and they even had a farewell photo of him and the Vasquez family to remember them by. Peter let them all know that he was grateful for taking him in and that he won't forget them.

They never thought the first foster kid they would have to say goodbye to was an interdimensional superhero but there you go. "When you can; feel free to come back and visit with your Aunt May!" Victor told Peter as they all waved goodbye to Peter. He went with Steve and Tony as Doctor Strange opened up a portal to send them back to their own Earth.

Emma B. Glover saw the report that Peter Parker was sent back to his own Earth and it was verified by the Vasquez couple; several kids with smart phones who took teh video from their cafeteria and Superman himself. Plus everyone who witnessed the goodbye and the portal afterwards.

If she ended up with more cases like this then she didn't know what she was going to do.


End file.
